Rolo's Wacky Day
by Rolo Lamperouge
Summary: A simple day gone horrible! When Rolo drinks tea that Milly calls "Happy Tea", it leads him on a adventure like no other. CRACK! ROLO OCC FOR CRAZYNESS. NOW A STORY THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass! If I did Rolo would drink Happy Tea all the time! D

**AN/ Wow…uh…I got bored so, I hope this story is even worth it.**

**Full summary: Rolo was doing the everyday stuff he usually does as Lelouch's "brother" when Milly says he looks stressed and offers him something called "happy tea". Rolo drinks the tea and his whole day gets turned upside down…**

**--**

Rolo frowned as he walked next to Lelouch heading towards the student council room.

It's not like he had anything against the members of the student council, well besides them taking Lelouch's time, he just hated attending the meetings.

"Is something wrong Rolo?" Rolo blinked and snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see his "brother" staring at him. "No…nothing's wrong brother" he replied.

Lelouch looked like he was going to say something more but turned his head back towards the direction he was walking.

The two arrived in the student council room to only see Milly sitting there looking over some papers. She looked up when she heard the two enter the room.

"Ah, Lelouch and Rolo you're here early for once!" she called to the two with a big grin.

"Well, how could we forget about what you said if we arrived late again?" Lelouch said a little annoyed. Milly snickered at his's annoyed expression. "Well I would think so too" she replied still wearing her "Milly Grin".

Rolo looked around the room and noticed that the three of them where the only ones in the room.

"Um…president where is Shirley and Rivalz at?"

"Oh yeah about that, I was wondering if you could go fetch them for me, I have no idea where they are" Milly replied.

Lelouch looked even more annoyed after she said that. "So you're sending us to go look for them? How lazy of you president" he said.

Milly just winked as Lelouch and Rolo turned around and headed for the door. "Hey Rolo how about just letting Lelouch go look for them?" Surprised he turned around and looked at her. "That's ok president I think I'll go help brother look any way."

Milly frowned at his response looking somewhat concerned. "But you've looked so tired lately, we don't need you to faint from fatigue or anything like that." She said.

Rolo looked at Lelouch for a moment then back at her.

"It's ok Rolo, I can go get them both myself" Lelouch said with a small smile to reassure him. Rolo nodded then watched as Lelouch left the room.

Looking back at Milly he really didn't know what to say._ It's weird being in here alone with her…_ Taking a seat her sat down next to her looking at the table.

"So Rolo, would you like some tea?" Milly asked him. Looking up at her Rolo was thinking it over. "Um…ok." He replied. Grinning Milly poured him a cup from the teapot sitting close by.

Placing the cup in front of Rolo she gave him a big grin. Alarmed by the suspiciously red color of the tea he stared in the cup looking at his own reflection.

"Go ahead it won't kill you" he heard her say.

Picking up the cup he brought it cautiously to his mouth. He caught a whiff of its sweet smell and decided it was ok. Taking a sip he felt the warmth of the tea on his tongue.

Before he knew it, he had finished the whole cup. "So was it alright?" he heard Milly say after he was done. Nodding he turned to look up at her gaze.

"What kind of tea is this anyway?" he asked. "Well it's a new tea." She answered with a mischievous glint in her eye. "But, I call it Happy Tea. Since you're always so tired looking or sad I thought it would cheer you up."

Rolo's eyes widened as his head felt like it were on fire.

Everything became a bit blurry as he looked around the room. _What…what's going on!?_

So, that's what started the whole thing, but what Rolo didn't realize then is that his whole day would be turned upside down.

--

An: So did you like it?? I know this story is really random but I thought it would just be fun to write something about Rolo.

**Anyway, if you like it PLEASE REVIEW!! If enough people like it I'll keep writing! Thanks for reading I can't wait to hear your reviews! D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait on not writing, I've been busy with school and things like that……So, I hope you like the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Code Geass, Rolo would be crazy every day!**

**Oh yeah, thanks to everyone who reviewed it's your motivation that got me to continue this story! So, this is all dedicated to you guys!!! ^w^**

**--**

Grabbing his head Rolo looked up to see Milly looking at him with a weird look on her face. Suddenly, he felt something unnatural happening to him, something that he thought could only be possible when his "brother" was around. The corners of his mouth both twisted up and turned into a wide grin.

"THANK YOU MILLLLY!" he yelled really loudly giving her a big hug. Milly was shocked as he clung onto her like he hadn't seen her in years. Her heart fluttered a bit as he held her close._" This is so weird this isn't like him at all"_ she thought as she freed herself from his embrace.

Suddenly, Rolo dashed out of the student council leaving a very confused Milly and papers flying around the room. "That tea was sweet and all but, what was really in it…" she wondered out loud as she sat back down. "Oh well, it's Lelouch's problem now." She said with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was walking down the hall with Shirley and Rivalz who seemed to be fighting over something. "Honestly! Rivalz you really are a nuisance!" Shirley huffed as she walked ahead of them. "Aw come on Shirley I'm just kidding." Rivalz snickered as he followed.

Lelouch sighed as he listened to their fights. At the same time though, his heart ached that they had fake memories and they didn't know the truth of anything that was going on. As they walked further down the hall he noticed students running around and yelling things to their friends.

"Hey did you hear!? Someone is causing a commotion n the cafeteria" A girl called out to her friend then they both ran towards the cafeteria along with a lot of other students. "What could be going on in the cafeteria?" Shirley asked. Shrugging Lelouch considered just heading to the student council room. "Wait, let's go check it out!" Rivalz said and pulled Lelouch towards the direction of the cafeteria.

With a grim look on his face Lelouch reluctantly let himself be dragged to the cafeteria. _"Leave it to Rivalz to have to see what's going on"_ he thought. Shirley followed them shaking her head disdainfully. "Lulu, how could you just let him drag you ?" she asked more, more like nagged in his opinion.

Arriving at the cafeteria the three were awed by the mess that was everywhere. Plates thrown all over the floor, food littered the ground as students gathered around something on the floor in a corner. Walking up to them Lelouch's eyes almost popped out of his head.

Rolo was sitting on the floor wide eyed and tears coming out of his eyes. He was covered in flour hiccupping as everyone watched him. "Brother!" he cried out as he saw Lelouch. Pushing through the crowd he grabbed Rolo's hand and pulled him away. "Rolo! What are you doing???" he hissed as he squeezed his hand. "AHHHHH!!! BROTHER THAT HURTS! IT HURTSSS!" Rolo yelled screaming his head off.

Now everyone was paying attention to Lelouch, some glaring, and some giving sympathetic looks to him and Rolo. "Hey! Don't treat your little brother like that!" a girl called out. There were yells of agreements and some people rolled their eyes.

Lelouch quickly pulled a very hyper active Rolo out of the cafeteria, angrily ignoring his cries of "It Hurts!". Finally, stopping where no one was at he turned to face him. "Ok what's wrong with you?" he demanded staring him in the eye.

"What!???? Nothing is wrong brother!" he replied with a huge wide-eyed grin. "Rolo…are you high or something?" Rolo cocked his head to the side for a moment and a bit of drool came out of the side of his mouth.

Lelouch made a disgusted face as Rolo started licking his arm. "Hehe brother tastes like cookies" he giggled while he continued to lick(Molest in Lelouch's case) his arm.

"_What could have happened for Rolo to be this way???"_ he thought bitterly as he pushed a struggling Rolo away. There had to be some reason for his bizarre behavior unless….. he wouldn't doubt it, that it had to do with Milly!

Milly would suffer once and for all! Then, he felt something wet and slimy lick his cheek.

"**Ro-loooooooo!" **

--

**Poor Lelouch, sugar high Rolo is quite the scary person indeed.**

**ANYWAY REVIEW!**


End file.
